GN-010 Gundam Zabanya
GN-010 Gundam Zabanya (aka Gundam Zabanya, Zabanya), is the successor unit to GN-006 Cherudim Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Lockon Stratos. Technology & Combat Characteristics Zabanya is a reconstructed variant of GN-006 Cherudim Gundam. With Celestial Being (CB) short on resources, creating an entirely new unit wasn't feasible; therefore, a conservative engineering approach was implemented by recycling Cherudim's MS frameMizushima Movie Interview from Gundam Ace April 2010 issue; japanese transcript link: http://randal.blog91.fc2.com/blog-entry-1083.html;english translation by mike_s_6 http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5107.html#cutid1. With extensive system enhancements and weapons upgrades, Zabanya maintains a combative edge against ESF forces. Zabanya is a departure from its lineage as a long-range sniper, placing more emphasis on artillery, but still retaining its sniper capabilities. Although Zabanya retains Dynames' and Cherudim's forehead ocular scope for long-range targeting, Sniper Mode, targeting sensors were built onto its legs and shoulders for greater accuracy and efficiency in combat. Zabanya's predecessors, Dynames and Cherudim, utilized a single Orange Haro for managing Sniper Mode and Bit Control System, but because of the complexity of managing its weapons systems, a second Haro port was installed into Zabanya's cockpit. A blue-colored Haro now co-processes the data with its orange counterpart to allow Lockon to effectively pilot Zabanya. Weapons-wise, GN Missile Pods are laced under its expandable green armor plating and the GN Holster Bits contained within the GN Rifle Bits. Following the trend of multi-purposed functions for its weapons, Zabanya's GN Rifle Bits and GN Holster Bits can be coordinated for several purposes. The GN Holster Bits are successors to the GN Shield Bits used by Cherudim. They're attached to Zabanya with a docking-clamp system and the bits are interlocked with each other as a solid wall-shield to its sides. For dynamic shielding, the clamps can swivel the wall-shield in various positions around its body for optimum defense and the bits can detach and combine into pairs to protect Zabanya. When facing superior numbers, Zabanya can unleash the GN Rifle Bits from within the GN Holsters, allowing Zabanya to fight off 10+ targets at the same time. For additional fire power, Zabanya can load-up an additional 4 GN Holster Bits on its shoulders. The Rifle Bits also double as GN Pistol Bits; nearly half the barrel can be detached for quick-action shooting. Using its GN Missile Pods and its array of GN Pistol Bits/Rifle Bits II, Zabanya can utilize en masse firing tactics to quickly and systematically annihilate large groups of enemies. Zabanya's pistols are 2-3 times larger than of Cherudim's. While it retains the anti-beam coated blades, the pistol handle has no handle-swing action to apply them as a hatchet, but more like a rough version of kukuri. When greater firepower is needed, the Rifle and Holster Bits can configure themselves into a large particle array to create a powerful particle blast comparable to three of Virtue's GN Bazooka blasts (lined side-by-side). The bits are managed by the Haros within Zabanya's cockpit. Its overall capabilities are enhanced by the Trans-Am System; however it's unclear whether any secondary abilities systems are unlocked, similar to Cherudim's holographic sniping system. Armaments GN Holster Bit The GN Holster Bits are the ten green shield-like containers mounted on the Zabanya's rear thruster blocks. They are used for storing and re-configuring the mode of use for the GN Rifle Bits II/GN Pistol Bits, allowing the pilot to adapt the weapons for various combat situations . The GN Holster Bits also possesses the ability to act as GN Shield Bits''when a pair of them are paired together to form the shield unit. The GN Holster Bits possess a function similar to the GN Shield Bits' ''Assault Mode, arranging themselves into specific formations for offensive purposes, with the ability to incorporate the Rifle Bits themselves into said formations for additional firepower. They are able to reflect off beam attacks as well. Zabanya can also store four more GN Holster Bits on its shoulders for additional offensive and defensive capabilities. GN Missiles Like the Dynames and Cherudim, Zabanya is armed with a complement of GN Missiles for use as emergency countermeasures or as additional firepower. Contrary to its predecessors, however, Zabanya mounts a much larger number of missiles than the previous two, with a total of 76 missile launchers laced throughout its armor (shoulders, chest, skirt, legs, and torso). The missiles use GN particles as propulsion while they seek out targets. After impact with their targets, the missiles inject GN particles into its target's superstructure, destroying their target from the inside. Because of the use of GN particles for propulsion, these missiles may be slightly hampered in terms of operational firing range. However, it is safe to assume that they can still be used in medium-range mass-fire tactics. The destructive power of these missiles is unknown, even when compared to those of the Zabanya's predecessors, but it can be assumed to be similar if not greater due to advancements in GN weapon technology. Aside from being capable anti-ship and anti-mobile suit ordnance, the Zabanya's missiles can also be used to intercept enemy missile attacks. GN Pistol Bit / Rifle Bit II At least ten GN Rifle Bit IIs are stored within the GN Holster Bits, mounted on Zabanya's rear thruster block. An additional four bits can be added on Zabanya's shoulders. When facing formidable forces, Zabanya can use the rifles as either handheld rifles or remote weapons to adapt to the combat situation. The weapon can also act as a pistol with a shorter barrel, named ''GN Pistol Bit''Hobby Japan September 2010 Issuehttp://j.imagehost.org/0935/1279805215990.jpg in this form, with the scope and grip hidden. The pilot has the choice of choosing between either a pistol or a rifle (via the inclusion/exclusion of the extension) before the weapon exits the Holster BitGundam Ace September 2010 http://a.imagehost.org/0224/1279955943791.jpg. The white section on the underside of the barrel is a blade with anti-beam coating that allows Zabanya to use the GN Pistol Bits as close combat weapons, similar to Cherudim's GN Pistol IIs. The strength of the pistols is undefined, but presumed to be as powerful as or more powerful than the blades on the Cherudim's GN Pistol IIs. System Features *Bit Control System *Trans-Am System History Gundam Zabanya was first seen when CB attemp to contact with the Extraterrestial Living-metal Shape-shifter along with Setsuna/00 Raiser and Allelujah & Marie/Gundam Harute against the ELS, until Tieria/Raphael Gundam arrives when 00 Raiser's left arm was infected by the ELS, allowing the CB to escape. Later, when CB was trying to contact with the ELS again, Lockon/Zabanya along with Setsuna/00 Raiser, Allelujah & Marie/Harute & Tieria/Raphael was sortied against the ELS in order to contact the ELS, but the 00 Raiser was ended up get hit by the ELS due to the ELS sending a mind crippling attack to Setsuna, rendered him a comatose in the battle. Tieria was forced to reveal Raphael's Backpack, GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II Pics Gallery File:Zabanya Close Up.jpg|Gundam Zabanya's head. File:Zabanya.jpg|Zabanya sniping the GN Pistol Bit / Rifle Bit II handheld. File:Zabanya_Full_View.png|Zabanya firing GN Missiles File:ZabanynaDragoon.jpg|Zabanya's GN Pistol Bits / Rifle Bits II firing at multiple targets at once. File:vlcsnap-2010-09-20-01h07m32s181.png|ELS GN-XIV attacking Zabanya File:vlcsnap-2010-08-03-22h41m09s209.jpg|Orange Haro with its counterpart, Blue Haro File:vlcsnap-2010-08-05-17h54m29s215.jpg|Gundam Zabanya using 2 GN Pistol Bits / Rilfe Bits II, heading into Combat. File:vlcsnap-2010-08-05-17h57m06s30.jpg Zabanya.png Zabanya LOL.png|GN-010 Gundam Zabanya Notes & Trivia *Zabanya is named after the Zabaniya, a reference to the 19 guardians of Hell in the Qur’an. *Although the Zabanya is shown in earlier images and stated to have 10 GN Holster Bits and 10 GN Rifle Bit II/GN Pistol Bits, the latest trailer clearly shows the Zabanya utilizing 14 GN Holster Bits and 14 GN Rifle Bit IIs in combat, particularly during the use of its own version of the Cherudim's Shield Bit Assault Mode. References 4737426438_86ecf5c77e_b.jpg File:QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg File:Movie info on Zabanya and Ptolemy Kai.jpg 14c9dedbe167d9.jpg C02a.png 14ca9d787d42b2.jpg External Links *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits